Spike's Perish Dream
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: Spike has a dream about Team Rocket doing a scary dance. When he wakes up, he hears a call for help. Could Spike still be dreaming or is it real? All characters are owned by their original creators and not by me. The storylines however are my original creations. Please support the official ones
1. Spike's Bad Dream

"No... No... No!" Spike cried as he woke up. It was the middle of the night and Spike had had the most terrible dream.

Spike dreamed that James was doing a scary dance in front of him while his Cloyster was using Perish Song, a super scary move, though Spike wasn't sure whether it was a Ghost-type or a Dark-type. Either way, the very thought of that dream and the move made him shudder.

Spike's nervousness was interrupted, however, when he heard a voice shouting "Help me!"

"What was that!?" exclaimed Spike. Am I still dreaming. Spike tip-toed out of his castle room, careful not to wake up Twilight Sparkle, who was having a much better sleep than he was right now. Spike had to find the source of that desperate cry and he had to find it now! It didn't sound like Rarity, Spike figured as he stepped outside of the castle. The night was clear with twinkling stars. "It's too bad Twilight isn't here," he whispered to himself. Spike knew that Twilight loved looking at the stars on a clear night from time to time, but she had insisted they go to bed early. But after a scary dream and a call for help, Spike couldn't sleep. He started off towards where was sure the voice was coming from.


	2. The Mysterious Damsel In Distress

Spike approached Gastly Gorge. It seemed only yesterday that Rainbow Dash had raced through here to choose the right pet. Even now, Spike thought in the back of his mind, it was a pretty silly thing to do and he chuckled quietly.

Then, he realized the call of help wasn't Rarity, it must be Rainbow Dash! "Uh-oh..." Spike thought as he climbed slowly into the gorge. He sighed he began to walk at the bottom of the gorge. This was going to take a long time to find Rainbow Dash.


	3. Spike Saves The Night

At last, Spike found Rainbow Dash trapped under a rock, but that wasn't the only thing he found. James was there. "Hole guacamole!" exclaimed Spike. "You! Leave her alone!" he shouted to James. "Ha!" said James. "So, you found me, have you? Well, you're too late. I already used Perish Song and in three hours, she'll be gone. The pony can't escape because I trapped her with this rock. And nothing will stop Team Rocket!"

"Don't do it, Spike!" cried Rainbow Dash. "You! First of all, what IS Perish Song?" said Spike. James chuckled. "Allow me to explain, young dragon."

"A Perish Song is Ghostly-time melody that causes both users to faint after three turns unless the pony gets away, which she can't because she can't fly!" James said with an evil laugh. "The pony has been infected and in three turns, she'll faint!" James continued to laugh until Spike interrupted him. "Wait a minute," he said. "What are you talking about?"

"Open your eyes for crying out loud!" yelled James. "The pony has a trapped wing. If she can't fly, she can't get away." Spike frowned. He ran straight to Rainbow's side and slid her wing out from under the rock. Rainbow Dash smiled, but when she tried to take off, her wing hurt. It was sprained. "Ow!" she yelled. Spike gasped. "That's the first countdown of Perish Song," he said. "Two more countdowns and you'll faint!" Rainbow Dash gasped. "I don't want to faint!" she cried. "Do something! Help me!"

"Well, then, stop hurting yourself!" said Spike as he picked her up. "The Perish Song countdown is two!" He carried away Rainbow Dash as fast he could and as soon as he got back to Twilight's castle, he grabbed some bandages and wrapped them carefully around Rainbow's injured wing. Gently but quickly he worked and when he was finished, Spike sighed in relief, for he was just in time. The Perish Song countdown was one and Rainbow Dash was free from its spell. James, however, was not so lucky because he had forgotten that both users faint after the last Perish Song countdown. It went down to zero and James was blasted into the air. "Noooo!" he cried. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" And that was the end of Team Rocket.

Back in Twilight's castle, Rainbow Dash was comfy and cozy, sleeping in Spike's bed as he kissed her goodnight. "Sleep tight, Rainbow," he whispered as he stroked her rainbow-colored mane. With another goodnight kiss, Spike tip-toed away, so he wouldn't disturb her. Spike wondered where HE was going to sleep, and his problem was solved when Twilight let him sleep with her. As Spike drifted off to sleep, he sighed happily. It always felt good helping a friend, especially in dangerous situations like this.

The End.


End file.
